Starts With Goodbye
by Okamimaru
Summary: He broke her heart, struck her, tried to kill her! She was left behind never to love again, couldn't love. Barely even living, living misery. Then he came along and somehow captured her injured heart. Please Review! Story Better Then Summary!


**Okamimaru:**

First and probably only attempt at a Sai/Hina. Request from Hinata Rules Sakura Sucks. Also taking other requests, PM me if you've got one. Credit also goes to my friend Niisan, who helped shaped the plotline.

**Chapter 1:**

Rain pelts downward like knives of ice. A young woman with indigo hair and cold sickly grey eyes, looked out into the rain seemed to be waiting for someone. Her face was red and puffy; it was clear as day what she'd spent the last few hours doing. He had left her, after promising to never leave Konaha, he lied. Struck her, tried to kill her, just like Naruto.

Poor Naruto so focused on protecting her, never saw his attack coming. Just so he could obtain what his brother had, the ultimate sharingun, by breaking all his bonds, poor Sakura too. She tried to protect Naruto but wasn't fast enough to help herself. Only Kakashi remained of the old team. Sakura was going to be trained under the great Tsunade aka the 5th hokage, her dream come true, while Naruto never got his chance at being hokage.

Why? Why did it have to end this way? Even Kiba and Shikamaru were injured. The sand siblings also had their loses, Kankura. He tried protecting his sister. Who wasn't able to maintain her usual tough girl exterior, even Gaara was upset, vowing to kill the ones that took his brother from him. Akamaru was dead. Kiba being left heartbroken, also shedding some tears. Ino was attending to wounds that Choji received the best she could.

The hidden leaf village was full of nothing but misery, mourning, and suffering. Five dead, nine or more injured. The Sound village certainly had something to gloat about, successfully also taking out Jiraiya. And that's exactly when a new shinobi decided to make his entrance to Konaha, oblivious of all the bloodshed that had just taken part.

With his raven black hair, pale ivory like skin, and coal black eyes, he resembled the last Uchiha so much, that many had to take two glances just to be sure they weren't seeing things. The first thing he sees when entering the village was the dead shinobi being carried to the burial grounds. He runs up to one of the people carrying them.

"Excuse me, could you direct me to where Ms.Tsunade would be?" He asks politely.

"Find it yourself! Can't you see we're busy!?" Thaw man growls, glaring at the new comer.

"Sorry." Sai says, backing away bowing. Continuing on his way he tries to ask other people the same question, but they all give him the same rude answer.

The rain was now pouring down so hard it looked as if, a thick fog had settled over Konaha. Faintly through the fog like rain he sees a indigo haired girl walking, seeming to not be aware of the rain that was falling. It looked as if she was crying, but he couldn't be sure if she was really crying or if it was just because of the rain. People ran in doors to escape the rain, but she just stood there in the middle of the road, letting the rain hit her full force.

Sai begins walking toward her; maybe this frail looking girl would tell him how to get to the hokage.

"Hello?" He calls out uncertainly, she turns to face him, hearing his voice, and suddenly she's running toward him. Sai braces himself, thinking maybe she was attacking him. But instead of lashing out she hugged him, burying her head into his chest.

"I knew you'd come back!" The woman cried.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?" He asks cautiously, not wanting to upset the sobbing girl. The woman looks up at his face and her eyes widen in shock.

"I-I'm so s-sorry s-sir! T-thought y-you w-were s-someone e-else!" She cries out, before pulling away, and running down the road, disappearing into the fog like rain. Sai just stands there, shaking his head in dismay. Boy was this a weird village. Then he suddenly realizes what he wanted to ask the girl. Well that was a waste of five minutes.

And he still didn't know how to get to the hokage. Sighing he decides to take cover under a tree the best he could. The whole time he waited for the rain to cease, he couldn't get the young lady out of his head.

"What's wrong with me!? I just met her!" Sai yells at himself. But still he wasn't able to get her out of his head. Wondering if this is what they mean by: Love at first sight. As soon as he found the hokage he'd ask her about the woman, she'd know her right? She must know everyone. Well at least Sai hoped that Tsunade knew the girl. It only being five minutes since their accouter and Sai already had the longing to see her.

Suddenly the rain stops, stepping out from under the tree, Sai shakes himself off, squeezing out his shirt and hair, he continues his two missions. Finding the hokage, and...

Finding the indigo haired girl.

**Okamimaru: **

Let me know if you liked it. I won't write anymore unless I get 10 reviews! So review!


End file.
